


Hablame de el Paraíso

by Adele19crux9



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Abortion, Ambition, Death, Decisions, Emotional Manipulation, Emotionally Compromised, F/F, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Hate Sex, I Love You, Inspired by Music, Lies, M/M, Multi, Revenge, Sacrifice, Secret Relationship, Song: Lovely (Billie Eilish), Suicide, True Love, Why Did I Write This?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adele19crux9/pseuds/Adele19crux9
Summary: «Sabes muy bien que hará tu esposo. Rhea, por favor, permite a tu amigo, yó, mostrarte una salida.»«Viserys, basta.» La tinta escrita tan fluido elegante es lo ve sus ojos.El pergamino continúa en la información de un plan, un plan que si se lleva a cabo podría costar todo al reino.«No te preocupes por el reino, no hay necesidad, ya todo está arreglado. Tu llegada y la mía han cambiado mucho las cosas.»«Tu huir no cambiará nada, Rhea» «No es tan sencillo, Viserys»«Lo es»«No»«El no te ama, eres una pieza reemplazable muy fácil para él. Su objetivo es apuntar alto. Tu lo sabes. Yo lo sé.»«Pero eres humana, yo soy humano, y el también es un simple hombre con errores que le costarán caro»«El ganará la silla fea, pero su precio serás tú, querida Rhea Royce»Y esa es nuestra venganza.





	Hablame de el Paraíso

**La Dama**

«Ven a mi, cielo. Ven a mis brazos y, déjate dar consuelo, Rhea.» Dijo el protector de los siete reinos; «te lo mereces» susurró las mangas ocultando su velo, «y es que has caído en un papel tan similar pero tan cruel de mirar otra vez de tu vida pasada.»

Viserys I, hijo de “Baelor El Valeroso ”, suavizo las hebras color marrón salidas por el viento.

«Los antiguos y nuevos dioses si que son los dueños del humor negro, pero que se puede hacer por algo son dioses.»

La dama de Piedra de las Runas, Rhea Royce, solo escuchaba el susurró de las mangas alrededor por su cabello, al igual como tan claro el escuchar de el exhalar y salir del aire de sus pulmones. El frío ha entumecido su figura elegante.

Es falso. Tiene que ser mentira.

«Todo es real, mi señora.» El rey suelta su agarre, pero ella no siente más que hielo en sus venas y la creencia de él mundo falso persiguiendo su cordura. «Mi lengua no trata de hacerte daño, solo te hago saber la exacta y honesta situación que hemos descendido tu y yo.»

Aquellos ojos violetas, era comentado por todo el reino de la belleza que poseía los miembros de la familia real, la Casa Targaryen. «Esos ojos» pensó la dama, «esos ojos no son nada más que una pesadilla para mí.»

A pesar de que le da una mirada cariñosa, de un rostro que encontraba reconfortante cada vez que acompañaba a su marido en su tiempo de la corte.

Ella creyó que había logrado una amistad, algo cercano para apreciar, después de su elección, a través de todo este camino de dolor.

Entonces los labios mordían hasta sangrar, una melodía que nadie debería saber, ni siquiera su propio familia.

En cambio el rey lo cantaba tan bien, la letra era un bucle ensordecedor para ella.

Ya satisfecho por la aceptación en sus ojos, el rey, también su hermano bueno sonrió mostrando sus dientes.

«Toma asiento, querida» La mano fue a su hombro en apoyo y guía, «el té se enfría».

Las galletas de azúcar fueron ignoradas.

Después de ocho años, Rhea Royce sollozo.

* * *

Entonces...

¿Qué tal? 

Esto se me ocurrió al ver una telenovela mexicana, ya sabes una de esas con la pareja es una relación tóxica y justo también por la radio escucho a Lovely de Billie Eilish, ya sabes. 

Estuve en un momento muy sad. Ya que Manuel se robo a Matilde. 

Ya sabes o no. 

Comenta. Que te pareció esta idea. 


End file.
